


happy birthday america (fuck yeah!)

by citadelofswords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, birthday shenanigans, happy birthday steve rogers!, the avengers and vine are a match made in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelofswords/pseuds/citadelofswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, the 4th of July isn’t actually my birthday,” Steve said, and everyone froze.</p>
<p>“What?” Tony whispered.</p>
<p>“It was all propaganda cooked up by the Army back in the day.” Steve said, inspecting his red, white and blue cheesecake. “Captain America was born on the Fourth of July in 1918. it just made sense. But it’s not actually my birthday.”</p>
<p>“When is your birthday?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“July 1st.” Steve said, and took a bite of the cake.</p>
<p>“CANADA DAY?” Tony yelped, and Steve nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday america (fuck yeah!)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译][盾冬冬盾无差]happy birthday america (fuck yeah!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964013) by [SummerNap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap)



> Pure cracky fluff. I'm so sorry. Happy birthday, Steve. Hope it was good.

“Shhhhhhh, sh sh, everyone shut up!”

Steve cracked one eye open at the sound of Tony attempting to whisper and failing miserably. “Look out,” he mumbled to Bucky, who was watching him owlishly, just as the door to his room flew open with a bang and every single occupant of Avengers Tower tumbled into his room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they all shouted at him. Natasha popped up from behind Clint and blew on a star spangled party horn, looking smug.

“Oh, great," Bucky muttered.

“Out, out, both of you!” Tony grinned, and grabbed onto Steve’s hand.

“Please be careful of the still half-asleep Soviet assassin attached to me, please,” Steve begged, as they dragged him out into the blinding light. “Oh, my god, you couldn’t have let my eyes adjust?”

“No time!” Tony yelped. “We have approximately 24 hours and way too much to do. Chop chop, everyone. Clock’s ticking.”

“Your clock is ticking if you don’t let me get on my feet,” Bucky snapped, face buried in Steve’s chest, and everyone stopped. Slowly, Bucky disentangled himself from Steve’s arms and straightened up. “Okay.” he said. “Where first?”

“On second thought,” Tony said, “let’s get you boys some shirts.”

 

* * *

 

“Cake first?” Bucky asked.

“Cake first.” Tony confirmed.

“You know, the 4th of July isn’t actually my birthday,” Steve said, and everyone froze.

“What?” Tony whispered.

“It was all propaganda cooked up by the Army back in the day.” Steve said, inspecting his red, white and blue cheesecake. “Captain America was born on the Fourth of July in 1918. it just made sense. But it’s not actually my birthday.”

“When is your birthday?” Clint asked.

“July 1st.” Steve said, and took a bite of the cake.

“CANADA DAY?” Tony yelped, and Steve nodded.

It was silent for a long, long moment. Tony’s jaw was gaping wide. Natasha’s eyes were narrowed, and she was studying both of their faces with intense concentration. Steve slowly swallowed his bite of cake and took another.

Suddenly, Bucky burst into a loud, obnoxious laugh, slapping the table with his metal arm. Steve grinned.

“Your faces!” Bucky managed around his laughter. “Oh my god, you all looked so betrayed. That was brutal, absolutely brutal.”

“You deserved that,” Steve said pleasantly, and slapped a high five with Bucky.

“I hate you both.” Tony muttered.

“Do you remember the look on Howard’s face when we told him that one?” Steve asked.

Bucky collapsed on the floor in laughter.

 

* * *

 

“Laser tag.” Bucky deadpanned.

“Yup.”

“Like you forgot what happened the last time we played laser tag?”

“I haven’t forgotten, thank you.”

“You’re going to get your ass kicked, Stark.”

“Bring it on, Barnes.”

“Hey, Cap,” said Natasha. “This time we get you.”

“Oh, that is NOT FUCKING FAIR.”

“It’s my decision, because it’s my birthday,” Steve said. “And I’m going with Nat and Bucky.”

“Yes, Steve! Picking the winning side!” Darcy slapped his hand for a high five.

“STEEEEEEEEEEVE.” Tony whined.

“My birthday.” Steve grinned. “You should just try harder to win.”

 

* * *

 

“SMACK CAM,” Steve yelled, and smushed Tony’s face into the cake.

“I really, really hate you right now,” Tony muttered.

(Natasha hashtagged the Vine #BirthdayShenans. It got thousands of revines.)

 

* * *

 

Bruce, as it turned out, was really good at karaoke.

“Holy hot damn, I think I might be in love with you,” Tony said, and he didn’t sound like he was joking at all. Bruce turned pink slightly.

Natasha went up next, and when she sung she looked right at Steve and Bucky who both gulped and pulled out their collars slightly.

 

* * *

 

“WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS, WILSON!” Clint howled, as Sam dragged him higher into the sky.

(People were tracking the #BirthdayShenans tag on Vine, Instagram, and Twitter. Natasha grinned as she scrolled through the responses.

“Hey, Bucky,” she called. “Come here and tell me what you think of this.”)

 

* * *

 

“You did not build a bouncy castle across an entire floor of Avengers Tower.” Steve said shortly. Bucky was bouncing with a deadpan look on his face while Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Thor bounced around him.

"Oh, I think I did." Tony smirked.

Steve looked at the other Avengers, then at Tony, then back to the Avengers. "How much did it cost?"

"Enough that you need to make it worth our time." Pepper said. "Go have fun. Let the adults do business."

 

* * *

 

The final #BirthdayShenans Vine consisted of Natasha and Sam doubleteaming Steve- cherry pie on the right side of his face from Nat and blueberry pie on the left from Sam as Bucky dropped from the ceiling to do several quick stars in whipped cream.

There was a cut to the three of them saluting while Bruce played "Hail to the Chief" on his iPhone in the background. Steve was laughing too hard to be mortified.

 

* * *

 

"Good birthday?" Bucky asked Steve, curled into his side on the picnic blanket as the fireworks went off above them.

Steve looked at his family, stretched out around them, and smiled. "Yeah, it was good. Come on. We have a tradition to uphold."

Bucky's eyes widened almost comically when he saw the sparklers. "Steve," he whispered.

"You think I forgot?" Steve asked. "God, Buck, you give me no credit."

 

* * *

 

For a moment, they were fourteen and thirteen again, lighting sparklers and making patterns in the sky and clumsily kissing the way only teenagers in love can, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi.](http://citadelofswords.tumblr.com)


End file.
